Our High School Reunion
by JonasFan101
Summary: High school reunions is the time of year when old friends and enemies are reunited in order to discuss their so-called successful lives. For Nick and Miley it is just the start of their lives as more than just friends. NILEY.
1. Chapter 1

**Miley's POV**

I stared at the two options, should I choose the black or the red.

"Which one should I pick Lilly?" I asked as I held the two dresses up to face her.

"The black one makes you look skinny but the other make you pop out. Don't you have one that's both?"

"No. But the red just says something to me." I cling onto the red dress as I dropped the black one onto my bed.

Memories flowed back into my head as I remembered the thoughts of the guy that had changed my world.

"That guy you keep talking about is going to be blown away Mi," Lilly said. Lilly has been my best friend since we started college together.

"It's been ten years Lil," I reminded her as I thought of him, "he's probably dating someone or married."

"Or gay," she asked as I glanced over to look at her.

"Lillian Truscott, this is no time to joke about that matter."

I met Nick during my junior year in high school. I was the new girl in town and Nick was the football jock. We weren't at all friends even though I've just move next door to his home.

One science project changed it all. One month after becoming a Sea View high school sophomore I became his science project partner.

_"Everybody settle down now," Mr. Corelli announced as he pulled a list from his desk._

_"I'm going to tell you who your partner is, so be quiet until I finish," he continues in his unusually deep booming voice._

_"Johnny you're with Sarah." As he continues the list narrows down and I was secretly wishing that I don't end up with Mr. Jake Ryan._

_"Miley you're with Nick." That was not the end of it. Nick and I have barely ever had a talk with one another until that fateful day._

_We soon became close friends, and he convinced me try out for the cheer leading squad. "You should try out for the team Miley you're wasting too much of your time smiling. You should try out for the team."_

_That was the first time me gave me advice and the first time that I felt connected with him. I eventually did will a little push from him and I made it._

_That was just the start of it all. Jake Ryan, the so-called zombie slayer, started trying to ask me out; along with a group of other guys that I thought was cute._

_Nick soon became like an older brother to me. We were always together after the science project has ended and he became the person that protected me from the guys trying to ask me out. Soon every guy that I was in contact with avoided me once I came in near distance of them._

_I never found out had happen to them but I grew suspicion that somehow Nick was involved._

_Once junior year had ended my relationship with Nick ended. Senior year passed by with exams and the next big step: COLLEGE._

_Although most of my senior year involved applications and a pen my relationship with Nick evolved._

_Since the day Nick became my best friend I've always felt that we had something more with each other._

_As graduation day nears the secret crush had turned into an undying flame of impatience._

Those memories end when Lilly shook me back into reality. "Miley let's go the reunion is about to start in an hour."

As I drove down the road I haven't been through in 10 years more memories started flashing back. The good times I enjoyed with Nick were probably the best memories of my life. I enjoyed every single moment I had with Nick and I will never forget how important he was in my life

_"So this is your new car, huh," I said as Nick took me to his driveway to show me his new Mustang. Nick once had told me that if he had straight As on his report card that his parents would get him the new Shelby Mustang. You would think that Nick was the typical dumb jock but he wasn't. He maintain a great GPA and played a great football season._

_"She's beautiful isn't she, just like you," he said making me blush a little. Nick always knew just what to say to make me smile, and although he kept teasing me about it, I was secretly happy that he did._

_"So do you want to take this from a spin Nick?"_

_"Hell yeah," he replied, quickly bolting to the other side to open the door for me._

_As he got in and buckled his seatbelt I asked him where we were going. The last place I thought he would drove us too was back to school._

_"Driving us back to school, I forgot something. After that it'll be a surprise."_

_"What next, the library?" I added, thinking of the worst possible place after school._

_"You should know by now I'm not a bookworm."_

I stopped the car in front of Sea View High and parked it in the front entrance parking lot.

We entered the decorated gym that suddenly reminded me of senior prom.

_Nick and I were always together but we were not always alone. We were always with his football buddies who became mine, or we would be with his family or with my father. I spent a lot of the free time I had with his family which made me realized how lucky I was to have Nick in my life. I didn't want to lose that._

_I kept telling myself that senior prom was going to me the night that I told him how I felt about him. Whether he was going to accept or reject me I knew our relationship would never be the same once I told him about how I've always felt about him. Senior Prom was just how I imagined it to be when Nick led me into the gym. I was suppose to bring a date to the dance but I ended up going with Nick once I realized the couple of guys that asked me out started avoiding me since the day I told Nick about them._

_That night start out as fine until the DJ announced it was time to reveal the prom King and Queen._

_As I was about to blurt out my inner feelings to Nick I heard his name announced. "Nick Gray is our Prom King everybody."_

_He ran up to the stage and every guy started chanting his name. "Now for our Prom Queen is… Miley Stewart."_

_I gave up after that night although the flame within me only grew once we danced together._

Lilly stayed close by my side as I introduced her to some of the people I befriended ten years back.

"Wow Miley how many people do you know? You've introduced me to like half of the 2010 graduating class."

I looked over at her and saw she was looking around for awhile until her eyes stop for well over five seconds. "You should have introduced me to that cute guy over there."

I looked in the direction she was pointing at and immediately knew who it was. "Joey!"

He turned his head until he was directly looking at me. He walked over and unfolded his arms and placed them over my waist. "My little sister is back in town." After about fifteen seconds of hugging he released me from the hug that has always comforted me when I was down. . "What are you doing here? You're not a Class of 2010."

"That is no way to speak to your big brother," he chuckled. I started laughing when I started to remember he was always the joker.

"The school wanted me to come and do some of my comedy. I mean I was the class clown."

His eyes glanced over and faced Lilly. "And you are?" he said in a mannered and mild tone.

"Lilly this is Joe. Joe this is my best friend."

"Well hello Lilly. Miles Nick isn't going to be happy that you found yourself a new best friend."

I blinked as Joe mentioned Nick's name. "Where is he by the way?"

Joe turned over and pointed in the direction I was facing. As people were walking in different directions I saw able to see the back of the head of the man of my dreams.

He turned over and our eyes were connected. I walked over to him slowly. I didn't want to seem too anxious, but he saw me coming and his whole face lit up.

"Miley," he smirked, revealing the smile that I was oh so familiar with.

* * *

**Remember the NJK Awards has started and so has the Next Biggest Star Competition.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nick's POV**

Miley and I had been friends ever she moved to Malibu junior year. We were neighbors but words we spoke to each other never reach a couple of lines. I've always dreaded AP Biology class since I've never felt connected to anything Mr. Corelli taught.

The first month in Biology was the month of hell and misery until she arrived. Miley has just moved in next door to me a week prior. We only exchanged a few words when my mom told me to welcome our next door neighbor and that was it until Biology class one week later.

She walked into my class and all eyes were on her. That was the first time I actually felt a lot of butterflies swarming everywhere in my stomach.

_What makes it more interesting what that Mr. Corelli partnered us up. That was just the start of it all. She became my friend, the person I can always talk too, and the girl I was secretly crushing on._

_Hopefully tonight was the night that will change everything._

_"So Miley how do you like Malibu?" I asked as we walked home together for the first time._

_"It's not bad it sure beats being in Memphis."_

_Dallas huh. "So you're a Tennessee girl aren't you Ms Stewart."_

_"Yeah," replied with her soft Tennessee accent as we neared the beach where we both live._

_"I am too. Well not Memphis but I'm a Dallas guy."_

_"Yeah what happen to that accent of yours?"_

_"Fade away when I left a few years back," I answered._

_I dropped her off at her home and end our chat with a little goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said with my Texas accent._

_"You do have an accent," she shouted and smile. That was the start of a beautiful friendship._

I found my lucky tie lying on the ground and quickly placed it around my neck. "Hurry up Joe, the reunion is about to start in half an hour."

"I'm shaving. I'll be out in five minutes if you can wait that long," he shouted from the bathroom.

"You better hurry up or I'm leaving without you," I shouted back as I put on my blazer. Now all I need are my socks. Where are my socks?

"Joe did you take my socks again?"

"No check my bed they're probably somewhere near it."

I walked out to his room to find the messiest room I have ever seen. I would always clean it every once in a while but I've thought he would at least cleaned it up by now.

I walked over to his bed, avoiding everything that looked disgusting or dirty across over to his bed. Since I was barefooted and pretty much a neat freak avoiding Joe's things were necessary.

I've found my favorite pair of socks laying on his nightstand. I grabbed it and quickly ran outside. "Oh my god I am dying in there," I commented as a clean-shaved Joe walked out of the bathroom, dressed nicely in a nice tuxedo and jeans.

I let Joe drive since I was too anxious to drive. "Calm now Nicky, it's not like you're getting married or anything? Wait...is this a secret wedding you're making going too?"

"No Joe what is up with that brain of yours?"

"Always think the impossible Nicholas. Thinking of the possible is boring. That's why I'm an accomplished daredevil."

"Yeah. Did you get the insurance I recommended to you?"

"Insurance is for suckers Nick. You gotta live a life or you'll waste your life trying."

"What does that even mean Joe?" I wandered as Joe stopped his car.

"Do what you need to do. Don't let fear drive you away from what you want," he responded as he quickly parked in a spot in front of the school.

"You remember that guy who wrote all that tragedies and plays and stuff that nobody ready understand."

"You mean Shakespeare."

He nodded and got out of the car. "Come one, you're already ten years late you don't what to be anymore."

Joe has just moved back to Malibu when some big corporate asked him to be a sponsor for the company which he agreed too. After nearly half a year of not seeing him Joe has changed. His free spirit hasn't change but this life has. He wasn't afraid of what the future held nor was he scared of the dangers that can lay ahead for him.

I was secretly jealous of Joe. He handled life day by day without worrying what was about to happen and I guess that is why he is so successful in his life.

We walked into the gym where some of the best memories in my life had happen. After football season was over and basketball season kicked in was when I saw Miley a lot. Miley was cheerleading for the basketball team and I was happy that I was looking at during basketball season rather than football season. That would have been a look of wounds and bruises of my chest.

_I was sweating like crazy during the final game of the basketball season. We were in the finals and this was the game that was going be changing everything for Seaview High._

_I walked over to talk to Miley before I was going off into the court. "Are you okay Nick?"_

_"No I'm not. This will be changing everything. If we win everybody's going to love me but if we lose everybody's going to hate my guts."_

_She firmly places her two arms on my shoulder. "No they're not. I will still love you if you lost but you're not. Now get out there and make me proud."_

_I did as she said. At the final minute of the game we were tied 92-92. The times ticks and seconds and seconds passed until the ball was pass to me. Twenty seconds left on the timer and there was no choice left to make a shoot._

_I looked over at Miley for every single moment. "You can do it Nick. I now you can."_

_I made a shoot and we won that night 95-92._

I greeted some of my high school jock buddies when I noticed Joe was gone. I looked around until I saw the person I have loved since I realized she was the one.

She walked over to me slowly as I smirked.

"Miley," I smiled as she revealed the smile that I fell in love with. As she was in close distance to me I pulled her into a hug.

"I miss you so much Miles," I said joyfully mentioning the nickname I gave her junior year.

We walked and talked until she asked me about whether or not I've brought a date with me.

"So did you bring a date with you tonight Nick?"

"Yes I did," I said, "my date just found someone else over there," I continued as I pointed to Joe talking to some blonde.

She laughed. "Well I guess we're both single. My best friend just ditched me for your date."

"They are so cruel aren't they, but I thought I was your best friend forever Miley."

"You will, you always will Nicky."

"Don't tempt me Miles. You know what I can do when someone calls me Nicky."

"Yeah I know, but I still love you anyway. That will never change."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for dropping by,

As many of you guys know, I have been inactive on FF for over two years. After some serious consideration I am thinking of returning to ACTIVELY writing and reopening the NJK Awards for another award season. Since I left I have rarely returned to check up on you guys so I feel like I'm starting from a blank slate again like when I first joined nearly five years back. Along with the many people I came to know and respect, most of us have came to abandon this place, and looking back I felt as if what I did in the past has not made up for me departure from FF.

A couple of weeks ago I happened to visit FF by chance and realized that there were messages in my inbox and reviews that I have not read. After reading them I realized that some people still thought I was here. I truly felt touched, not because of what I read, but because people still has faith in me as a writer and moderator.

If you are reading to this so far, I am truly grateful that you care enough to read my sincere announcement and apology. Now to the real problem. I am setting up an ultimatum.

From now, August 17 to August 24 if I RECEIVE more than 15 messages from different users I will officially return to FF.

If you want me to return please email, pm, or leave me a review regarding this announcement. I will check my account on the 24th at 10 PM (CST).

If I were to return here is the order of story updates according to plan...

**A Second Chance at Love** (1,500+ words)

**Best Man & Maid of Honor** (2-3 chapters update)

**Our High School Reunion** (pending)

**Release of new story** (status: likely)

Remember that unless I know that I will receive enough support from you guys I will not return if the quota is not reach. Please send me any messages if you truly believe that I should return. Thank you for reading.

Sincerely,

Jen


End file.
